


Empty

by virusq



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa doesn't like being bait.  She'd save herself, but she's too busy saving Kain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadcellredux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/gifts).



> Oh man. I wish I had time to re-play FF4 and write out the entire scene. The relationship between Cecil/Rosa/Kain is so dark and beautiful and twisted. But, alas, I only have brain power (and time!) for a drabble.
> 
> Enjoy!

He visits her in her dreams: the Kain she remembers and loves, warm and gentle.

He’s not there when she’s conscious. The husk that looms over her is as cold as the alien metal she’s chained to. They thrum beside her with a magic that she can’t quite channel.

“I won’t run,” she promises softly as he checks her shackles. His eyes flick across her and she prays it’s a sign he still remembers.

His lips brush against hers and she shivers, the darkness controlling him too strong to manipulate. “Cecil will come.”

His thumb caresses her jaw. “I know.”


End file.
